Arigato
by Blue Savage
Summary: Arigato, that simple word. I’ve always wanted to hear that...from ‘her’. But whenever she says that word, it feels so empty. But that single night changed everything for me...arigato.HoroxTamao oneshot!


**Blue Savage: HELLO MINA-SAN!!!!!! I am back with a one-shot I promised I was supposed to make! My first ever (and maybe _only_) HoroxTamao one-shot! YAY! It got deleted in my diskette before so I made a new one...anyway, hehehe...hope you enjoy!**

Arigato 

_By: Blue Savage_

_Summary:_

_Arigato, that simple word. I've always wanted to hear that...from 'her'. But whenever she says that word, it feel so empty. But that single night changed everything for me...arigato._

Tamao's POV 

I took a teacup from the rack on the counter, as I heard the whistling sound of the teakettle erupt. I smiled inwardly knowing, that the drink I have been vying to sip is finally done. I was greatly thirsty at this moment, not to mention trying to stick inside my mouth a parch tongue.

After pouring myself a cup, I continued to walk to the refrigerator and removed the blueberry cheesecake I baked just this afternoon. After taking it out, I sleepily laid it above the counter and sliced a piece of it observing the blueberries cut and stain the silver knife.

After placing it onto my saucer I turned my heel, carrying the piece-

"**BOO!**"

I jumped from the sudden surprise and shrieked in terror letting the small plate fly to the air, but only to land in a pair of fleshy-colored hands.

"Tamao-chan, you shouldn't waste food you know!" it said.

I looked up from my frightened position and saw the one and only Ainu glutton --- and smiling cheerfully --- Horohoro handing to me the portion of the cake I nearly dropped, but thankfully saved by him.

I stood up warily and took the plate within my hands. I placed it above the table and turned to Horohoro, "What the heck were you thinking scaring me half to death like that?!" I yelled accusingly.

He winced a bit and gave a goofy grin before scratching the back of his head, "Ehehehe, gomen nasai Tamao-chan, I thought it was just funny..."

"You thought!" I retorted back a bit harshly, "Just," I sighed, "Anyway..."

He started to give me that cute little...- wait a minute I was supposed to be mad at him! But...OOHHH...he's just so adorable with that puppy-dog pout...what the heck!

I smiled kindly to him and readied a knife; pointing it towards the cake I took a slice from, "Would you like some of my cake, Horo-kun?"

He smiled happily and nodded, sticking his tongue out panting like a dog. He _really _is cute, isn't he?

After giving him a wedge, he gobbled it all up and gave me the saucer pleading for more. I laughed slightly, and did what was seen...but this time he ate it in a much slower pace. I beamed a bit and sat down on the ground picking small bites from the portion I cut for myself.

An indention of silence filled the room as we devoured our snacks in solitude. A few more minutes elapsed until Horohoro spoke.

Horohoro's POV 

****"So Tamao-chan, has Yoh-sama said anything to you, yet?" I asked softly, badly wanting this stillness to end.

I looked at her, and she frowned sadly, _'Uh-oh...that wasn't a bright thing to say! You know how sensitive she gets when we start to talk about Yoh and Anna!'_

"Well," he started, "he hasn't much though. All of a sudden, he seemed to get a lot busier than he used too --- sometimes he doesn't even come to the dining room to eat. I've also noticed something...he suddenly spends more time with Anna-sama."

I paused seeing her slightly weeping. "Tamao-chan," I whispered, "It's okay...it's-"

"No it's not okay Horo-kun!" she retorted bellowing, "No matter how much I try and persist...Yoh-sama always seems to appreciate Anna-sama more. Because she's more beautiful, stronger, better...at me...in everything."

Suddenly, she started to cry silently. I saw her cheeks redden as more tears flowed down he porcelain face.

"No," I said.

"What are you saying Horohoro?"

"No...Anna is _not _better than you at everything. You know why? Because you're not beautiful, you're gorgeous, you're not as strong as her, because your powerful than her, she's not better than you, because you can do things I have never seen anybody do, in my entire life!"

Normal POV 

Tamao faced her shining eyes towards the young Ainu. She smiled softly and dipped low, bringing Horohoro into an embrace.

"Ah...Tamao-chan. W-what are you doing?" the blue-haired teen said, blushing furiously.

"Horo-kun, arigato." She whispered, candidly.

"For what?" he asked, sustaining the red monster creeping on his cheeks.

"For _everything_..."

Horohoro also smiled and returned the hug, murmuring something against her ear, "You're welcome."

**Blue Savage: SHORT BUT SWEET! Hope ya'll like it! R & R please...no flames!**


End file.
